Sexual Harassment Lessons with Spain
by niki uchiha
Summary: Even after all these years Romano still has to attend Spain's lessons. Today the most oblivious man to sexual advances is teaching a lesson on sexual harassment and how to protect a lady from danger with the help of Belgium.


Romano walked into the small mock classroom that Spain set up for today's lesson, grumpy as usually. Today was worse because he realized that after so many years, he still had to have to listen to Spain and his stupid, pointless lessons that he never listened too anyways. He plopped down on the chair and looked at the clock.

"It's almost 3 and this bastard is still not on time. He could never get a real job as a teacher if he's going to always be fucking late," Romano crossed his arms in frustration. Sometimes he had to wait half an hour for Spain to show up and he couldn't even leave if he got tired of waiting. If Spain caught him not in the classroom he would be punished to do the chores that he was supposed to do anyways.

The clock struck 3 and Spain burst into the door all bright and cheery like his usual self. This shocked Romano that he was on time. What was almost as shocking was that Belgium followed right after him giggling. Occasionally, she would come in on their lessons out of boredom or for Spain to use as an example for something. He figured that today she would be used for another example.

Romano was jealous that the others didn't have to take all these lessons with Spain and that they got to do whatever they want during the day. That stupid Netherlands bastard has so much freedom that he's never even around. Belgium always reassured him that these lessons are to help him to become a strong nation and that her and her brother are old enough to not need them. As for learning Spanish, she knew French, which according her was good enough. Romano didn't buy it and he didn't like that France bastard, so why anyone would want to learn his language was beyond him.

"_Buenos tardes Romano_!" Spain sung, "Today I have an extremely important lesson to teach you, so you really need to pay attention. As you can tell, Ms. Belgium will be assisting me today to make you completely understand the lesson. _Bien_?"

Romano looked at Belgium an eased his expression. Lessons with Belgium weren't terrible and he enjoyed looking at her. She was the only cute girl around for miles, so if anything, Romano would stare at her and ignore Spain.

"_Bien_," responded Romano, "What are we learning today, _maestro_?" He tried stressing the Spanish to show off to Belgium that he was trying to learn Spanish. Sadly, she still had learned more Spanish than him without have to take these stupid classes.

"Today we are learning the most important skill a man should have," he signaled to Belgium, "How to protect a lady."

_Maybe this won't be so bad. Hell, this might be even useful! I'll definitely need to learn how to protect cute girls. They will totally want me more_, Romano thought to himself.

"As a descendant of Rome, it is in your blood how to charm a lady, but the real trick is how to protect her from others. Obviously, you would want to go for a cute girl and those are the ones that are most vulnerable. You can even say that having Belgium in our household protects her from men who may try to take advantage of her," Spain laughed. Belgium blushed and Romano was confused. He figured it was some kind of joke they didn't want to share with him and frowned.

"Aw, don't do that Romano. Girl's won't think you're cute if you keep frowning." Belgium turned to Spain, "Maybe we should have first given him lessons on how to correctly woo and court a lady."

Spain laughed, "Nonsense! He is destined to be a natural with the ladies. His current behavior is obviously a phase. _S__í_ Romano?"

"Whatever," Romano grumbled.

"Now, once you have found a lady you want to stay near her. That way everyone else knows that she's with you and you can easily ward off others who still think they have a chance."

"Like France!" Belgium exclaimed and laughed. Romano almost smiled at the thought that they were teaching him how to keep girls away from that French bastard.

"Do not be forceful," Spain grabbed Belgium's arm and pulled her towards him. "There are ways to pull a lady towards you, but that's for a later lesson. You are better off walking up to her and wrapping your arm around her." Spain proceed to wrap his arm around Belgium's shoulders, "Depending on the situation you can wrap your arms around her waist, but that is for something more sensual while a wrap around the shoulders is more protective." He pulled Belgium closer. "Make sure she is comfortable; that way she'll feel safe around you and not like you're a bodyguard."

Spain looked at Romano and to his surprise he was actually paying attention and taking notes. He smile widened even more seeing his little ward actually listen to him. He knew this was a good idea, in more ways than one. There is a pretty Belgium wrapped around his arm, so far so good. There is no Dutchman in sight to ruin it.

"Romano, how well do you know the female body?" Belgium asked him and he started to turn red. "I mean, do you know where the weak spots are that are easily harassed by men?" Romano breathed deeply and shook his head. "Romano you know about sex right?" she blushed a little at the thought of having to possibly explain this to him, but he was old enough, he was almost a teenager.

Romano started blushing again and nodded his head. He had no idea if this conversation will turn out well or extremely awkward.

Spain broke the silence, "_Bien_! Most men go after women for sex, but as a gentleman you want to keep her away from people who might try something terrible. There are times when you might notice a woman in trouble. The obvious signs are when a woman is struggling to get a man off her. This is when a gentleman should intervene and save the lady."

"If you're lucky, she may be very grateful and reward you with an invitation to go on a date or even a kiss. _Un beso_, if you remember," she giggle at the memory of a lesson from years ago when he asked her for a kiss. This of course, led Romano to turn into a little tomato. Belgium covered Spain's mouth before had a chance to comment. Their lesson was going so well and there was no need to cut it short now.

Once Spain calmed down from his contained excitement, he began speaking again, "We will now demonstrate subtle signs that a woman is being harassed. With the permission of Ms. Belgium, of course," he nodded to her.

"Mr. Spain you have the permission to 'bad touch' me for the lesson of teaching Romano how to protect the unwanted advances of other men," she giggled and winked at Spain. Romano was almost shocked that she knew about the "bad touching" thing. What was more surprising for him was that she said it that way. He figured that because of her laughter that she was just fooling around, but the wink concerned him.

_That bastard better not do anything funny or I'll give him a beating of his lifetime. If I see Netherlands around I'll tell him what happened and he'll probably beat him up too. Especially since he hates Spain so much, knowing that he did such inappropriate things with his sister will set him over the edge._ Romano then wondered if Netherlands even knew about this lesson. _If he did he would probably be sitting in a corner giving Spain the evil eye the entire time. _

"Romano are you okay? Romano?" Belgium waswaving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Romano replied coming out of his thoughts. Not only will he learn how to protect women from being hit on, but it is almost a lesson on how not to hit on women.

"Let's begin with the head," Spain patted Belgium's head. "Doesn't she have such pretty hair Romano?"

"Y-yes."

"Well some men might have a thing for blondes, so when they are talking to her they might stroke her hair," which he demostrated. "Or they might get really close and smell her hair. You smell like tomatoes," Spain laughed. Belgium slapped his hand away. For Romano this meant that they were teasing so he had no reason to be concerned…yet.

"Next we move on to her chest." Spain pointed at her breasts.

_Good thing he didn't touch them or I would have to kill him_.

"Women like to be looked at in the eyes so looking at their chest is a big no-no and is a sign that you are a pervert." Poor Romano was now conflicted because he didn't know where he should be looking at the moment, so they laughed at him. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Usually we can take care of men who look at our chests, but sometimes they do not get the hint that we want them to go away." Romano looked at Belgium, her face of course. He wondered how often she has had to go through this. He actually started feeling bad for the women of the world who had to deal with all these perverts.

"Now the legs are a bit trickier. Men only make a move on women's legs if they are sitting down. Care to demonstrate Ms. Belgium?" She followed his orders and sat on the desk and crossed her legs. Spain moved around to the front of the desk and stood next to Belgium. "This is something that is plainly obvious from afar, but sometimes a lady will not notice he is being touched due to all the layers of her skirt. If a guy starts moving his hand up and down her legs then that is when you interfere, especially if he is persistent after she has already moved is hand away."

Spain put his hand on Belgium's thigh and slowly started moving it up and down. Belgium began to blush and just as Spain was about to speak Netherlands walked into the room.

"Have you seen my scarf…" Netherland began to ask until he saw the Spaniard's hand on his little sister. He straightened himself up, walked over to him and punched him in the face and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened.

"Spain are you okay? Spain!" Belgium yelled as she bent over on the floor to see if Spain was okay. Romano, on the other hand, was laughing.

"Ha ha! That's what you get for trying to touch her! I guess Netherlands is a better teacher than you," Romano continued to laugh until Belgium sent a fiery glare his way.

"Romano, go get one of the maids to bring some water and towels," she was busy examining the Spaniards face to see if anything was broken.

_There's some blood, but nothing looks out of place_, she thought as she tried to get him to sit upright. She was concerned if the fall had any damage, from what she can tell there will be some soreness and bruising for the next few days, but nothing serious.

Spain finally opened his eyes, "What just happened?"

"Netherlands walked in on you feeling me up," she explained "And decided that he need to protect me from a pervert." She tried to fight back the giggles, but Spain started laughing instead.

"I guess we should have told him beforehand. Then again, he might have punched me anyways for suggesting it."

Belgium rolled her eyes and sighed. These boys will be the death of her, although it might actually be dying of laughter. A maid walked in with the towels and offered to help clean up from Belgium told her that she would do it. It was partially her fault anyways.

"I'm sorry for this. I should have tried to stop him. He just moved so fast. When he's pissed she strikes out of nowhere," Belgium shook her head as she cleaned up the blood off his face and clothes.

"You know it would be easier to clean my shirt if I take if you, _s__í_?" Spain smiled at her sideways.

She blushed, "As temping of an offer as that is, we don't need my brother coming back and finishing the job." She smiled, "Besides, you still have permission to 'bad touch' me, we never finished the lesson."

"But Romano's not here and you just said Netherlands might come back," Spain said oblivious of what she could be suggesting.

"Well since you know so much about sexual harassment then maybe we can have a private lesson to let me know when a man in trying to make the moves on me," she grinned widely and kissed him on the cheek. "You should probably change clothes before dinner."

On that note, she got up and left with the bucket and towels. Spain sat that still wondering if she just flirted with him or not.


End file.
